


there are things we must remember

by pikasoos



Series: demons and dangers [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk didn't intentionally mean to summon two demons, but somehow here they are, standing before him. He especially didn’t count on having any relations with them either. Aka Sanghyuk and his demons over the span of five years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there are things we must remember

17 

 

Sanghyuk is seventeen when he first attempts to summon. It’s a rite of passage for a wizard, summoning a creature and in doing so, creating a bond that will benefit their clan should they need reinforcements during the war. It also serves as a testament to how powerful of a wizard he is going to be, and the amount of training he still has to complete until he comes of age.

 

Once he summons a being, that being will use its magic to forge a bond with him before Sanghyuk himself can properly let them out. No one can really escape wizard barriers except a few select demons, but even those are rare, what with the recent war. Several demons had served as casualties, prompting the rest to go into hiding.

 

He’s nervous and his heart is beating much too fast as he does the necessary preparations, fighting to keep his voice steady as he chants the spell required to summon creatures. He has to do this, he doesn’t want to disappoint his family, especially not during a time like this.

 

Two faces flicker from inside the crystal barrier, their forms fading in and out of sight until they finally solidify. One of them grins, expression feral and Sanghyuk can feel more magic in the air, the bond forming between him and the two as one of them reaches out for him. He’s so enticed by the light emanating from them that he doesn’t notice his mother snatching the spellbook from his hands, a ball of energy blasting from her hands and shattering the barrier. The two forms disappear, Sanghyuk whipping around to stare at his mother. “I almost had them! Why did you get rid of them?”

 

His mother’s expression is tense, brows knit as she looks at her son, almost as if seeing him for the first time. “You’re not going to summon again.”

 

His eyes widen, mouth falling open. “But mom, I was doing just fine—I was able to summon something-“ His mother cuts him off, clutching the spellbook to her chest. “No objections. I’ll be explaining this to your father once he gets home.”

 

His father’s reaction is similar to his mother’s, expression grave as he confiscates anything magic-related that Sanghyuk possesses. It’s not fair, being treated like such a child and he says so, earning him nothing but a clipped remark saying that it’s for his own good and everyone else’s.

 

That’s what he hates the most, when he’s pushed aside and he doesn’t even know why. Being a wizard is what his family prides on, their magic being one of the strongest. Who is he supposed to be without a huge portion of it?

 

 

Sanghyuk gets home at around ten, ignoring his parents for the third straight day of the week. So far, they’ve maintained their current stand on not letting him use magic for the meantime. It’s frustrating really, having something so.. his yanked from his grasp. He doesn’t even go down for dinner, ignoring his mother’s calls and flopping down on the bed.

 

He knows he should feel guilty, but right now he can’t really bring himself to care, flinging one of his pillows towards the door. He’s too lazy to get it himself, so he concentrates on moving the pillow back to the bed with his mind, a brief moment of satisfaction overtaking him before returning to his current sulking state. At least I can still do that , he thinks glumly. Maybe watching the latest Naruto episode would help.

 

It’s around one in the morning when Sanghyuk starts feeling hungry, closing his laptop with a groan. He tries to be as quiet as possible, managing to reach the kitchen without any trouble and grabbing a bowl of fruits (goddamn it, why is he lactose intolerant?).

 

It’s only when he’s near his room that his parents’ hushed voices reach his ears, their tones urgent and clipped. Almost as if theyre arguing. He stops outside their door, debating on whether to listen in or not.

 

“We’ll have to tell him sooner or later.” His father.

 

“He’s too young! He shouldn’t be able to summon magic with a level greater than his own—“

 

“But what if his level of magic is much stronger than we realized? Our son summoned demons. Not just one, but two. You said so yourself, you were barely able to prevent the bond from happening.”

 

His mother sighs, her tone weary. “I’m not even sure if I was able to stop it.”

 

Sanghyuk steps away from the door, and it takes him a few minutes to remember that he’s standing outside his parents’ room. He pads back to his room, the bowl of fruit in his hands as he sits in bed.

 

He doesn’t get much sleep that night and the nights after that.

 

 

 

18 

 

A year passes before Sanghyuk attempts anything magic-related again, one of the liberties of being in university and living away from his parents. He has the spell memorized, and he already has some crystals for the barrier back from when he had last visited his parents. The thought of stealing does make him guilty somewhat, but.. he has to do this. He still wants to be a wizard, to make his family proud and help.

 

He manages to get through the spell much quicker this time, two shapes forming once again inside the barrier. He feels proud of himself, about to remove the crystals to let them out of the barrier when he stops.

 

One of the shapes reaches out, hand phasing through the barrier to retrieve one crystal. The barrier disappears almost immediately, the person smiling widely as he steps out. The person’s eyes immediately change from brown to yellow, several tattoos appearing in different parts of his body – he shed off his human form. Sanghyuk’s breath hitches, the other’s smile (and dimples, but Sanghyuk is not looking, he definitely isn’t) rendering him speechless. “I’ve got it.”

 

“Turning on the charm so early on? Really, Hongbin-ah?” The other one steps out as well, this one with a defined nose and his hair pushed up to reveal his forehead. Sanghyuk tries to grasp at the fact that that thing just got through his barrier, a barrier literally no one can get through (except rare demons, his brain supplies, but Sanghyuk doesn’t want to think about that right now).

 

“We need to calm him down somehow, Jaehwan. Look at him, he’s shaking.” Sanghyuk only realizes that he is in fact, shaking, clutching the spellbook with both hands. “I— “

 

“But he’s the one who summoned us in the first place.” Jaehwan feigns an expression of mock hurt, placing a hand over his chest. The markings on his left arm are easily visible, twisting into intricate patterns that encircle his arm. “Unless your Shadowcat act rendered him speechless.”

 

Hongbin continues to look at Sanghyuk, holding the crystal out. His arms are free from any marks, but Sanghyuk can see one leading up to his neck, the rest hidden by his shirt. “I .. I summoned you?”

 

Jaehwan nods, a devious smile on his face before reaching out to loop an arm around his shoulders. Sanghyuk flinches just a bit, but he can’t withdraw, can’t run. “Yes, a year ago actually. This lady cut off the connection though, but don’t worry. We managed to forge a bond with you anyways. We just needed you to summon us again and..” He makes some jazz hands for emphasis. “Ta-dah.”

 

Hongbin rolls his eyes at the explanation. “He pretty much explained it, but yes. You summoned us, we bonded with you. Now you’re stuck with us until something happens to either us or you.” Sanghyuk opens his mouth, only for it to close again. This isn’t happening. This can’t be happening.

 

Their names are Hongbin and Jaehwan. They are demons, and as of now, they both belong to Han Sanghyuk.

 

Sanghyuk is high-strung for the next few days, a rare feat in itself, but right now, he has to deal with two demons tailing him wherever he goes. They have human forms, of course, but the mere fact that he has not one, but two shadows irks him.

 

He can’t even go to the bathroom without one of them following him. “Tsk, you never know when someone will try to off you. As your bonded creatures, we have to protect you, otherwise Bin-ah and I will suffer.” Jaehwan tsks, turning around when Sanghyuk squawks indignantly about invasion of privacy and “I fucking need to pee—“. “My god, I’ve seen dicks before—sucked a few too, but that’s-“  
“Get out!” Sanghyuk totally does not shriek in a high-pitched voice, shoving Jaehwan out the door.

 

He doesn’t really take his demons’ warnings seriously until an actual attempt on his life, about two weeks after the two arrive. He’s on his way back to the dorms, having told the two to stay put in his room until he finished for the day. It’s much too cold to be a normal August night, Sanghyuk shivering in his short-sleeved shirt.

 

It happens much too quickly, something (someone) shoving Sanghyuk out of the way, a dagger passing through Hongbin’s body and clattering to the ground before the demon lunges towards the attacker, a warlock. Sanghyuk scrambles to his feet, senses on high alert as Jaehwan gets to his feet as well. “You better cover your ears.” The younger doesn’t object, placing his hands over his ears as he tries not to lose his footing.

 

Hongbin manages to land a good number of hits, moving away before covering his ears as well. And that’s when Jaehwan opens his mouth.

 

Sanghyuk could feel his hair stand on end, the force of Jaehwan’s scream making the warlock grasp his head in pain before disintegrating completely. His eyes widen considerably at the result, uncovering his ears as Jaehwan closes his mouth, a satisfied expression on his face. “Um.”

 

“Now you see why we need to follow you at all times?” Hongbin says dryly, and Sanghyuk knows an ‘I told you so’ when he hears one, grumbling incoherently about know-it-all demons who have no regards for personal space as Jaehwan tries to wrap him in a headlock.

 

 

 

19 

 

He gets close to Lee Jaehwan first, the older (physically) of the two a prankster who loves to tell jokes and often likes to think that he has an alter ego named Dennis. Sanghyuk likes to tease him, making the elder grumble and whine (“Hyukkie, don’t be mean to me!” “I’m not mean, I’m honest!”) before they watch anime. (“Buy me a Chopper doll, Sanghyukkie.” “God, no.” “Why not?!” “Ask Hongbin to buy one for you.” “Leave me out of it.”)

 

Lee Hongbin is a little more difficult to get close to, as Sanghyuk finds out. He’s charming, yes, and quite helpful, but there’s a certain wall up that’s always around when Sanghyuk gets too close. It unsettles Sanghyuk somewhat, because he knows what Hongbin is like without that wall, sees it when he’s talking to Jaehwan; retorting with a sharp tongue and pulling faces that make him look not quite like a work of art.

 

He wants to see Hongbin like that with him too.

 

He manages to corner the other when Jaehwan’s busy with making him dinner, holding up a video camera, much to the elder’s amusement. “What are you doing?”

 

Sanghyuk has the camera levitate up so that it faces both of them, trying to make his expression serious. “I’m filming a documentary, and I need to interview you hyungs.” Hongbin moves over to give the younger some space to sit, eyes dulling down to a normal color and marks disappearing. “Is it for school?”

 

“Maybe. So, when we first met.. “ Hongbin looks at him curiously, listening with rapt attention at whatever Sanghyuk has to say. “You were really nice.. you still are, but we don’t really talk much. I mean, you talk to Jaehwan a lot and you act differently and..” The maknae takes a deep breath. “Are you okay with being bonded to me?”

 

The sound of cooking meat fills the dorm room, but the two know that Jaehwan can hear every word they say anyway. Hongbin plays with the pillow in his hands, eyes flickering between yellow and brown. It used to unsettle Sanghyuk, but he knows that Hongbin is too busy thinking about his question to concentrate on keeping his human form.

 

“I am.” The reply is short, and Sanghyuk must still look confused because Hongbin hastens to add, “It’s not because I dislike you, I just.. it’s still taking some getting used to. Spending so much time with someone that isn’t Black Canary in the kitchen, I mean.” They both hear a loud ‘I heard that!”, laughing lightly at how Jaehwan has such sensitive hearing in addition to reading minds. “But I do like being bonded to you. You’re a good master.” Sanghyuk beams at that, feeling sort of touched.

 

“For a fetus.” Hongbin grins when the pillow Sanghyuk had thrown passes right through him, a playful look in his eyes. “Your aim is pretty lousy.”

 

Sadly, he can’t quite duck or do the same trick again when Sanghyuk launches a few more pillows.

 

Contrary to popular belief, having a bond with a demon isn’t so bad. Hongbin and Jaehwan, as much as they like to joke around and do things that make Sanghyuk blush, are actually quite capable of fighting. After the initial attack on him, and the fact that Sanghyuk has two magical beings bonded to him, it’s made him quite the target for the evil in the area, which is more than a drag considering that he’s rusty at using magic.

 

They’re actually quite nice, even if they like to annoy him and interrupt him in the middle of his anime-watching. Sometimes Hongbin will end up cleaning his room after complaining about the mess.. or Jaehwan would eat a bowl of cereal inside his closet. He’s never realized how much he’s grown used to having them around until Hongbin sits next to him on the couch, shoving Sanghyuk’s feet away so that he can sit down properly. “Yah!” Sanghyuk whines, trying to place his feet on Hongbin’s lap. The elder merely shoves them off again, making a face that has Jaehwan bursting into laughter. “No, your feet smell.”

 

“Your derp is showing. I bet you couldn’t even get girls with that face.” Sanghyuk retorts, which only makes Jaehwan laugh harder and Hongbin make a face even uglier than the last.

 

“I have had plenty of girls want me, excuse you.” Sanghyuk snorts at that, but he can understand it. Hongbin is quite handsome really, and so is Jaehwan, but.. he’s not used to thinking of them before they bonded with him. “When you were human, right?”

 

The two stop, sharing a look before Jaehwan speaks up. “Yeah. And even after we turned. We were.. we loved our fun, you know. Because we were so confined when we were human, this new life, it makes us feel freer, you know?”

 

Sanghyuk doesn’t know about being a demon, but he does know what it’s like to be confined to something. “Uh.. well, you can still get them now, right?”

 

He’s half-expecting Hongbin to reply, but it’s Jaehwan who does, shaking his head. “We could, but it wouldn’t be the same.”

 

The two never really talk about their lives before Sanghyuk, Hongbin a bit more touchy regarding the subject than Jaehwan. That’s why Sanghyuk still thinks Jaehwan is a lot easier to talk to.

 

“Demons.. are either born or made. I was born one, but I’ve practiced enough that I have a human form as well. Meanwhile Hongbin.. he used to be human. In the 1950s. There was a massacre near his town, and he was out for most of it because his parents had him sent to a relative for the week. He was really.. “ Jaehwan trails off at this, shaking his head. “The downside about reading minds is, you get all these graphic images in your head about people’s thoughts, their memories. When I first met Hongbin, those memories would always be at the forefront of his mind, along with thoughts of revenge. It made being in his head a real pain in the ass.”

 

Sanghyuk knows that Jaehwan thinks he’s going to ask another Hongbin question, but he manages to surprise the elder. “Did you choose your own power? No offense, but you don’t seem like the type to .. read minds.”

Jaehwan has a good laugh at that, nudging Sanghyuk playfully. “Demons are bestowed their powers depending on their magic potential. I was a pretty cool kid, I could pick up stuff easily so I managed to get two powers. I can do without the mindreading though. People screaming in your head tends to distract you from sleep.”

 

“Can you read my mind then?” The elder demon stops laughing, his expression growing uncomfortable. “I can’t.. well, not right now. Since you’re my master, I need your permission.” Sanghyuk opens his mouth to say something, but Jaehwan holds up his hand. “But only if you’re really sure, because face it: you already have us with you 24/7. Do you really want one of us to know what you’re thinking all the time?

 

That shuts Sanghyuk up for the time being.

 

 

 

20 

 

Of course, it has to be Hongbin that attracts him first. Sanghyuk likes girls, likes how soft they are and how pretty they look, but he also likes how Hongbin’s eyes light up when he smiles, dimples popping out, the slim body that surprisingly has a decent amount of muscle. But with Sanghyuk’s growth spurt, he notices the huge difference in height now, how he needs to bend down a little while they stand if Hongbin whispers in his ear, how his hyung has to crane his neck to look at him properly. For the first time in two years, Sanghyuk sees how young Hongbin is (was, when he transformed), how frail and vulnerable his hyung could be if he was still human.

 

Attraction, especially sexual attraction, is at least something Sanghyuk can try to figure out. It makes him feel normal for a change.

 

But then he notices other things: like how he indulges Sanghyuk whenever the younger feels like being an adult stresses him, or when Jaehwan is.. being Jaehwan, and he’s just patient and understanding and it really gets at him and oh—

 

Possibly liking one of his demons, he can try to deal with it.

 

But then it happens with Jaehwan as well and Sanghyuk notices random things like eldest’s lame attempts at aegyo, his growing obsession with One Piece, how he jokes around with Sanghyuk whenever things start getting too serious and hurtful to think about, how he just holds Sanghyuk after the younger drains himself after practicing his magic or singing songs just to cheer his two housemates up. It’s more than a bit maddening, thinking of his bonded creatures that way.

The fact that Jaehwan has an ass doesn’t help Sanghyuk’s case either.

 

He doesn’t do anything about it, of course. While human (or wizard) and demon relations are not uncommon, they are still generally frowned upon. Add that to the fact that Sanghyuk’s family knows next to nothing about his current.. bonds, well.. he’s pretty much fucked. So he does the next best thing: he starts spending less time with them

 

The two demons catch on to the plan much too quickly: sharing knowing glances when their maknae isn’t looking and are often found with their heads bent together, whispering in hushed tones. It rattles Sanghyuk and he just really wants to be in on the joke.

 

Sanghyuk is twenty when he finally finds out what his demons are up to. He’s just gotten home from a study session, his feet are killing him and he wants nothing more than to sleep. He doesn’t really get what he wants when he opens the door to see two figures in bed, the telltale sound of the bed creaking and something hitting the headboard giving the activity away. He can feel the heat rushing to his cheeks, starting when Hongbin moans, the sound breathy and wanton. “Fuck, Jaehwan—right there, please—“

 

Jaehwan doesn’t slow the pace of his hips, his breathing ragged as he thrusts into the younger and grips Hongbin’s hips hard enough to bruise. “Bin, you’re so—“ He delivers a particularly hard thrust and Hongbin actually whimpers, back arching. “I bet you’d like it if Sanghyuk joined us wouldn’t you? You’d like him to fuck into you like I’m doing right now.” Sanghyuk shouldn’t find this appealing, but he does and he has no clue as to what to do. It’s only when Hongbin gasps out Sanghyuk’s name that Jaehwan turns around, no traces of shame on his face but Sanghyuk’s already running, out the door, out of the dorms, just.. away from that scene.

 

He ends up sleeping over at a friend’s, the image burned into his mind whenever he closes his eyes.

 

He’s not jealous at the idea of the two of them, not really, but Jaehwan’s words, about him joining them, it excites him too much, face flushing as one of his hands makes its way down to his boxers. As much as he wants to say that it’s wrong, he can’t.

 

Sanghyuk comes hard into his hand after a few minutes, muffling the sound of his moan with a pillow. He knows there’s no denying it. He wants them both.

 

Yep, he really is fifty shades of fucked right now.

 

His two hyungs are dressed by the time Sanghyuk gets home. Well, if you call shirts and boxers dressed. He knows his face is redder than ever, Hongbin looking embarrassed while Jaehwan tugs him to sit in between them.

 

“You’re an idiot.” Jaehwan starts off, making Sanghyuk flap his arms indignantly and attempt to explain himself, but the eldest goes on. “Don’t think I haven’t seen you checking my ass out on more than five occasions.” Sanghyuk can feel himself steadily growing redder, stammering about stupid demons and their intervention-like ambushes. “You’ve been pulling away from us, and frankly, it’s pissing me off so you better start talking—“

 

“I.. you.” Sanghyuk mumbles and he really wants Hongbin’s power now so that he can phase through the floor.

 

“You.. what?” The smirk on Jaehwan’s face is quite nerve-wracking, and it makes Sanghyuk feel too many things and—He starts when Hongbin’s arms wrap around his waist; strong, reassuring as his hyung’s nose nuzzles against the back of his neck. He feels a little lightheaded. “What?”

 

“Feel free to tell us soon.” Jaehwan says teasingly, nodding to Hongbin, whose hands were currently busy with Sanghyuk’s pants. “But for now, just let us take care of you.”

 

It takes Sanghyuk about an hour before he can properly articulate what he wants, gasping out a broken “I want you both.. “ as Hongbin sucks him off, the younger demon moaning as Jaehwan works his fingers in and out of him. It’s too much, the heat already curling in Sanghyuk’s belly and he’s sososo close, but at the same time he just wants more, is greedy for everything as he pulls Jaehwan up to kiss him, insistent and rough.

 

It takes Sanghyuk a few more weeks to tell Jaehwan and Hongbin about the other feelings, the ones that make him want to hold them both and not have them leave. It’s a lot more difficult, especially when he doesn’t have the distraction of sex to ease his mind into expressing himself. But their reaction is.. unexpected.

 

“We know.” Hongbin deadpans, picking up one of Sanghyuk’s dirty boxers and tossing it into the hamper. Jaehwan thinks he looks like such a housewife, especially with a pink apron and his hair tied aple style.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“We know.” Jaehwan repeats, hugging his Chopper plushie to his chest. “You don’t exactly have the world’s best pokerface, plus you have this really soppy, googoo-eyed look whenever you stare at me or Bin.” The other demon confirms it, ducking the dirty socks Jaehwan throws at him.

 

“I- I do not have a soppy, googoo-eyed look—“ Sanghyuk sputters, grabbing a pillow and whacking Jaehwan on the head with it. The eldest just laughs, cooing. “You doooo... you luuuuuuuurve us. Right Bin?”

 

“We love you too, you know.” Hongbin grabs the pillow from Sanghyuk, whacking both of them on the head with it before fluffing it up again and placing it on the chair. He takes a look at Sanghyuk’s face. “Look, there it is again.”

 

Jaehwan bursts out laughing when Sanghyuk looks like he’s about to throw a tantrum, shutting up immediately when all the breakable projectiles in the dorm room suddenly rise from their places, all pointed towards Jaehwan.

 

Why does he love a pair of idiots again?  
.

 

 

 

21 

 

Sanghyuk is twenty-one when he realizes that he could lose both Hongbin and Jaehwan. He’s on his last year of university, and he hasn’t been home in ages but really, it’s because he doesn’t miss it. He hasn’t reallly forgotten his parents forbidding him to summon or do any intense magic, but he sends them his bi-weekly letters like a good son. It’s odd really, it’s almost as if he’s forgotten he has them.

 

He remembers soon enough when he gets home one night, his parents sitting on his couch and Hongbin and Jaehwan nowhere to be found. Something’s wrong, his heart is pounding much too fast and why the hell are his parents here?

 

“We’ve heard something interesting from Mrs. Jung.” His father starts conversationally. “Her son went to school here as well, and while he was here.. he told his mother the strangest thing. He never saw you alone.. you always had two other boys with you wherever you went.”

 

“They’re my friends.” Sanghyuk says automatically, fists clenching. His mother places a hand on her heart, her expression grave as she shares a look with her husband.

 

“These friends, according to Taekwoon, are demons.” Sanghyuk’s heart nearly stops at that, trying to keep himself calm. “He saw them kill an innocent man, with you right there with them.”

 

“He was a warlock, they were protecting me—“

 

“You directly disobeyed us and shamed our family!” His father roars, Sanghyuk drawing himself up to his full height. He’s not going to show any fear, espcially not now. “You summoned those same demons and bonded with them, and now we are going to end it!” It’s then that Sanghyuk stills, realizing just where Hongbin and Jaehwan have disappeared to. “You can’t do that! I-“ He stammers a bit, trying to keep his ground. “I won’t let you.”

 

His parents get to their feet, and Sanghyuk doesn’t think, ducking the burst of energy his mother aims at him. He waves his hand out, flinging them both towards the wall before he manages to get the door open, trying to figure out where Hongbin and Jaehwan are.

 

The pain hits him out of nowhere, the sensation bursting from the back of his head. It’s too painful, he wants it to end, he just wants to find them—

 

Sanghyuk sinks down to the floor, clutching his head as his parents step out of his dorm. “They’re starting the process now, Sanghyukkie.” His mother says softly, trying to lay a hand on his shoulder but he pushes it away, fists clenched. “It’s for the best.”

 

He wants to scream, destroy things, do something, but he can’t. He feels much too helpless and he just wants it to end.

 

A fresh bout of pain is the last thing he remembers before he blacks out, mind screaming for both of his demons.

 

Sanghyuk wakes up in his room, back in his house. He jolts, trying to move his arm but he can’t.

 

He can’t move anything.

 

He tries calling for his mother, and he’s grateful that he at least still has a voice. “Mom?” His mother comes in, a tray of food in her hands. He doesn’t know why, but he feels cold all over, shivering even under a layer of blankets. His mother smiles softly at him, sitting on the chair next to the bed. “Aish you.. that was quite a fall. You really scared your father and I.”

 

“What happened? I remember.. pain.. in my head.. ” He’s groggy and he really just wants to nap some more. “You cast a spell that was too powerful for you.. we needed to subdue you, which is why we put a Partial Body Bind spell. It will wear off.” Something stirs in Sanghyuk’s mind, but he can’t really put his finger on it. He frowns, trying to remember. “Something wrong, honey?”

 

“N-no, I’m fine.” He tries to reassure his mother, smiling weakly. “How long will this body bind last?”

 

“A few more hours... that’s why I’m here to feed you.” Sanghyuk’s expression is sheepish as his mother holds out a spoonful of soup, sipping it gratefully. He feels so sleepy, but at the same time, he feels like he should be on his guard.

 

“Sanghyukkie,” His mother’s voice is gentle, but there’s something else underneath it that sounds.. too careful, too controlled. “When you were sleeping.. you kept muttering two names.” The younger blinks in confusion, mouth opening for more soup.

 

“Who are Hongbin and Jaehwan?” The names tug at his consciousness, but it’s difficult, his mind a jumbled mess of names and events. It’s like wading through a fog in quicksand, Sanghyuk closes his eyes in attempt to clear his thoughts, but to no avail.

 

“I.. I don’t know. Should I know those names?”

 

Han Sanghyuk is twenty-one when he does lose Hongbin and Jaehwan. The sad part is, he doesn’t even remember a thing.

 

He tries everything, but he can never really get rid of the hollow feeling in his chest, or the murky parts of his mind. Almost as if he’s forgotten something important.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so um, this snowballed out of nowhere.  
> Written for the 2014 FORVIXX Halloween Exchange on lj and cross-posted here.  
> Coughs um:
> 
> Sanghyuk at:
> 
> 17 – Superhero era aka Squishhyuk  
> 18 – Hyde era  
> 19 – Voodoo era  
> 20 – Eternity era  
> 21 – Error era
> 
>  
> 
> Human form Kenbin – Error era  
> Demon form Kenbin – On and On era, along with the contacts
> 
>  
> 
> Some wizards, while having basic abilities like spell-casting and potions-making, also have individual powers depending on their lineage. Demons also have unique marks and powers. If their marks have the same basic runes, their powers are sort of based on the same thing, but they are expressed in different forms
> 
>  
> 
> The bond between a wizard/witch and creature is kind of like the one between guardian and charge. Should something happen to one, the other will definitely feel it. The only way a bond can be dissolved is if one of the parties is killed, but the other party is significantly weakened as well since they can feel the pain their bonded partners are in.
> 
>  
> 
> Another thing is that wizards and witches can bond with any creature like fairies, trolls, elves, etc. However, they can also bond with beings from a darker class like demons or wolves, but rarely. Summoning creatures from a darker class entails a high level of power, which Sanghyuk does have even though he’s untrained. He comes from a powerful lineage, and because of this, his aura would attract dark beings, which is why he was able to summon demons instead of the traditional fairy, healer, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> So...... Power list:  
> Sanghyuk – telekenisis/can move things with his mind  
> Mrs. Han – can control energy  
> Mr. Han – none  
> Hongbin – can phase through any surface/hand to hand combat  
> Jaehwan – ultrasonic scream/can read minds  
> Wow, I talk too much. Maybe I should write a meta for this.


End file.
